


The Things We Say

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dear @floridaminxie, who asked for sleepy morning confessions.  Short and quick and fluffy - happy birthday! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/gifts).



Tommy wakes up shivering. He's always been one of those people who gets cold easily, sleeping with heavy blankets even in the summer, wrapping himself up in a cocoon of warmth and softness. Adam, however, runs hot, and apparently sometime during the night he's thrown all the blankets fuck knows where, leaving Tommy freezing and huddled in on himself and still just a little too deep into sleep to do anything about it.

Just as Tommy's on the verge of waking, Adam hums a sleepy morning hum and rolls over to wrap Tommy up in long limbs, hot breath clouding over Tommy's skin as Adam noses at his hair, his ear, his neck. Tommy lets himself melt into Adam's touch, every tensed muscle going languid, all the lines of his body molding easily into the pattern Adam sets. They really do fit together, and Tommy smiles through the haze of fading dreams. He feels warm and safe and happy, and if they didn't have shit to do today he would be content to lay here all day.

“Mmm...love you,” Adam says, and settles himself more comfortably against Tommy's body.

Wait.

_What?_

Suddenly, he's wide awake.

Tommy can't help the way he tightens in Adam's grip, and it's completely obvious, has to be. Shit. Shit shit shit. Now they have to _talk._

He squirms in Adam's arms, rolling over just enough to be able to see Adam's face, looking up at him with wide eyes, and Adam smiles down at him like he always does, like nothing happened. Tommy bites his lip. He can't handle this shit.

Finally, Adam wakes up enough to sense Tommy's discomfort. He doesn't let go, doesn't loosen his grip even a little bit. Instead, he angles his neck and leans down to kiss Tommy soft on the lips, and for a moment Tommy forgets about everything, everything but that touch.

“What's wrong, baby?"

It actually takes Tommy a few seconds to remember, drugged by the sweetness of Adam's kisses and the clear blueness of his eyes.

“Nothing...it's nothing, just...”

Adam pushes himself up onto one elbow so he can really get a good look at Tommy's face, stroke his free hand through the tangled mess of Tommy's hair. He doesn't press – he knows Tommy too well for that. All he has to do is wait.

His own voice sounds unfamiliar when he speaks.

“You...I mean...are you serious?”

“About what?”

“Do you really...love me?”

Adam laughs, not unkindly. “Is it so hard to believe?”

Something uncomfortable twists deep inside Tommy, and suddenly he wants to be anywhere but here, anywhere but under Adam's far too perceptive gaze.

“It's just that...I'm just...and you're so, I don't know... _you.”_

“Eloquent as always, Tommy Joe,” Adam teases.

Tommy rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“I don't, actually.” Adam's face goes serious like it hardly ever does, like when he really wants to make sure you're listening. “You're not _just_ anything. One of these days, I'm gonna meet the person who put that thought in your head, and I'm gonna kick their ass.”

Tommy's laughter comes sparkling out unbidden. “You are, huh?”

Adam gathers him up in his arms again and laughs back, so close Tommy can feel the vibrations of it tingling through his body. “Maybe not. But still. No more _just,_ ok?”

Somehow it's easy to turn his head and kiss Adam's ear and whisper, “How about _just yours?”_

Adam grins into his skin and sighs happily and says, again, “I love you.”

And this time, Tommy lets himself feel the happy flutter of his heart, lets Adam hug him tighter, lets himself say, "Yeah...yeah. You too."


End file.
